Balloon Boy
by Minedragon
Summary: When Balloon Boy finds out marionette's secret he's too shocked to say anything!
1. The Secret

**AN: Before you read this; Bonnie is a girl the same goes for Marionette.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the pizzeria. It was 3:00A.M. and all the animatronics were chatting; Including Balloon Boy and Marionette girl. Foxy was sitting in pirates' cove, Chica was chatting with Bonnie, while Freddy, golden Freddy and the toy animatronics were discussing the earlier show.<p>

"Well, I think the show was a great one as usual," said Balloon Boy,"I bet tomorrow's show will be just as good!" _Maybe I could tell him,_ Thought Marionette girl. She went over to Chica to ask her a question. "Hey Chica," Marionette girl said. "Yes?" Chica said. "I don't know when to tell him." Marionette said. Chica sighed. " Tell him when you think the time is right." Chica said. "OK." Marionette sighed.

Balloon Boy and Marionette girl were always friends, that is what Balloon Boy thought. Marionette girl had liked Balloon Boy for a while now and didn't know if he felt the same way.

_When should I tell him?_ She thought. She went up to him. " h-hey BB," said Marionette. "Yeah?" said Balloon Boy. She got nervous and panicked on the inside. " A lot of kids wanted balloons today, huh." Marionette said. "Yeah, a lot of them had good manners!" laughed Balloon Boy.

" How many kids came to see you pop out of your box?" Balloon Boy asked. "About… fifteen to twenty." Marionette said. " That's good, it's more than last time which was... five to ten." said Balloon Boy. _He is always nice,_ Marionette thought.

After the drinks were served, it was 5:00A.M. and all the animatronics had to have some rest. Balloon Boy slept nearby Marionette's room. She had decided to go see him. "Hey Balloon Boy," she started " I have something I need to say."

Balloon Boy heard her and woke up out of sleep mode. "Yeah?" He asked. "I-I have wanted to say this for a long long time." she said. "What is the matter?" Balloon Boy asked. "I-I like you, more than a friend." Marionette said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:this was my first fan fiction let me know what you think and sorry it is so short I ran out of ideas for a bit let me know what you think should happen next! Later.<strong>


	2. Kids have manners

"I-I like you, more than a friend" Marionette said. Balloon Boy's jaw dropped. "W-what!?" Balloon Boy said. "I said, I like you more than a friend," marionette said, "d-do you like me?" "I- I have to go think for a bit and process all this." Balloon Boy said."I understand…" said Marionette sad. _S-she likes me, and More than a friend?_ Balloon Boy thought.

Balloon Boy went down the hall to the security office. Of course, Mike was there. "Hey Mike can I talk to you about something?" asked Balloon Boy. "Sure, what's bothering you bud?" Balloon Boy closed both the doors and said,"No-one else will hear this, okay?" "Alright, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind." Mike said.

"Marionette likes me." Balloon Boy said. " Whoa." mike said. "She told me she felt this way about me for a long time," said Balloon Boy,"and it's not like I haven't thought about her like that, but I always shook it off because... " "What's wrong." asked Mike. "I always thought we were friends, I did notice she has been talking to Chica and acted a little weird earlier."

**A few minutes later it was almost 6am.** "It's almost 6am we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Mike said. "Alright." Balloon Boy said. **Now to Marionette during the day.** "Hey kids, would you like to see a surprise?" asked Marionette waiting for the music box to finish playing it's song. "YEAH!" shouted the kids. "... and POP goes the weasel!" as the song had finished she saw twenty to twenty-five kids watching.

"wow" "cool" "whoa" "look at that" the kids said. Marionette was confused, _What are they talking about?_ she thought. "Hey." _That's a familiar voice…_ "Chica?" said Marionette. "So…" Chica whispered in her ear,"did you talk to him?" Chica asked. "Yes but…" Marionette said, " he said he had to think for a bit." "You surprised him then, he probably thought of you and him as just best friends."

**Now, let's go to Balloon Boy.** "Can I have a balloon please?" a little boy asked. _I knew kids had manners._ he chuckled to himself. "Sure thing kid, here you go." he said. "Thank you!" the boy said. _That kid has good manners he should be rewarded._ He went around looking for Chica and found her talking to Marionette. "Hey Chica, oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked. "Hey Balloon Boy, no you aren't, what do you need?" Chica asked. Balloon Boy whispered to Chica and Marionette girl. "Wow, really he must have good manners," said Chica,"what's his name?" "Joey" said Balloon Boy. Chica went to the kitchen to do what Balloon Boy asked. she was in there for a bit and came out with 5 boxes of pizza (**think of whatever type of pizza you think Joey would eat**).

Balloon Boy went to go get Joey and his parents. "...I wonder what the surprise is!" Joey said. "First, what do you like to do for fun?" Balloon Boy asked. "Talk to you, come here, play video games, and listen to Freddy and the gang play songs." said Joey. "Well, we have a surprise for you."said Balloon Boy. Chica brought in the pizza and a present. "What's in it?" asked Joey. "Open it and find out." said Chica "WOW! Army Simulator 3! This isn't even out yet." said Joey. "We have our ways." said Balloon Boy. "Thank you so much we have to go." said Joey


	3. The new Couple

**AN: Hey guys! couple of surprises for this chapter and the next so stay tuned, I tried to make it longer than usual because they were looking kind short without further ado here is the 3rd chapter**

Joey's family had left and said goodbye. The pizzeria had closed and it was 10pm. "Early day, huh." said Freddy. "Y-yeah." said Bonnie blushing. "Hey Bonnie, why are you blushing?" said Freddy. _Oh crud I am?_ thought Bonnie. "O-oh, um…" Bonnie was shy and of course, panicking. "You okay?" Freddy asked. "Y-yes." Bonnie answered. "Are you sure?" Freddy asked. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Bonnie said. _Something is not right with her, she is my __**best friend**_ _though. I'll go ask about this later to Chica._ Balloon Boy had slipped away without anyone noticing, except for Marionette. He had gone down the hall and into the security office with Marionette following him.

She was in the doorway when Mike asked Balloon Boy, "Ready to talk about it?" "Not yet, let me close these doors." said Balloon Boy. He had closed the west door but the east door wouldn't close. "Wha-what's wrong with this door?" asked Balloon Boy. "Hold on a sec…" said Mike. He grabbed a flashlight and shined it at the door.

_Uh-oh._ Marionette thought. "Sonofa…" Mike said. "Marionette, please leave." Balloon Boy said. "I wanted to talk to Mike." said Marionette lying because of her panic. "Now hold on Balloon Boy," said Mike, "we got to talk last night. We'll talk more later tonight, okay?" "Alright." said Balloon Boy. "Alrighty, What is it Marionette?" asked Mike. "Actually I wanted to ask you…" said Marionette as she closed the other door. "Really, what is it?" asked Mike.

"WHAT!?" shouted Mike. He shouted so loud you could almost hear him through the 3-inch thick doors of steel. "I want to know what you two talked about last night." said Marionette. "Why would I tell you that?" Mike asked. "Because I know who you like here, and trust me I can tell her for you." said Marionette with a devilish grin.

**Flashback to last week when all the animatronics were asleep.** All of them except for Marionette who was watching Mike. "Oh man, I wonder if she likes me…" said Mike to himself, "Toy Chica… I wonder if she likes me too…"

**Now back to the present.** _What the Hell? does she even use sleep mode?_ Mike thought. Mike sighed,"Alright." **While he is filling her in let's go to the rest who are partying for Joey.** "Hey chica, can we talk in the kitchen?" asked Freddy. "Sure thing." said Chica. they had walked into the kitchen and closed the door. "What's up?" asked Chica. "I need to know something…" said Freddy,"what is going on with Bonnie? I talked to her earlier and she had blushed." "You boys are really naive aren't you," said Chica smiling, " She's had feelings for you since '94." "W-what?" Freddy asked. "Bonnie could you come here?" asked Chica. "Okay, coming!" replied Bonnie.

"You called Chica?" Bonnie asked. "Freddy has something to ask you." Chica said slyly. "W-wait why do I have to…, okay I'll ask, Bonnie, Chica says you have feelings for me." Bonnie's face turned red fast. She was blushing… a lot. Then she punched Chica in the arm still blushing. "Ow!" said Chica. "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!?" Bonnie yelled. "He had asked me what was going on." said Chica. Bonnie stopped being angry at Chica and turned to Freddy. "R-really?" she asked. "W-well yes, I was concerned that-" his sentence was cut short when his lips were touched by hers. _Wha?_ Freddy thought. He thought for a split second before bonnie separated her lips from his. "You don't like me, do you?" asked Bonnie. Chica had stepped out of the room while no-one was looking. "Actually," said Freddy, "I do." He kissed her, which caught her off guard, and made her flustered. She kissed back. "I love you Freddy." said Bonnie. "I love you too Bonnie." said Freddy.

**AN: Okay, that was the 3rd chapter let me know what you think and say some congrats for Bonnie and Freddy.**


	4. It finally happens

**AN: I have a couple of ideas for chapters and will speak with my friends to see what they think. Enjoy.**

While Freddy and Bonnie were kissing, the rest of the animatronics were partying. However all of them except for Foxy. Mangle decided to do something about it. She had been repaired and sat in the security office in the day. She went in Pirate's cove to see Foxy asleep. _He's kind of cute._ she thought. "Hey Foxy." she woke him up. "Hm?" said Foxy still half in sleep mode. "Hey you're missing the party." said Mangle. "Well, you look a lot better than before." he said. "Th-thank you." she said, "You look good too." "Well thank ye lass." said Foxy chuckling.

**Well it's been a while and I think we should head back to the security office.** "...and that's what we talked about." said Mike. "wait, so he actually thought about it but didn't know if I felt the same way?" asked Marionette. "Pretty much." said Mike. Just then they heard a pound on the door. It was Balloon Boy. He had been waiting the entire time right outside the door. "Hey is it my turn yet?" he said smiling. "Oh I forgot." said Mike, " I have an idea, stay in here when he comes in." "What, why?" Marionette asked. "Just so what I asked." said Mike. "Okay." said Marionette. Mike opened the door for Balloon Boy. He then closed it behind him.

"Wait why is she still in here?" asked Balloon Boy. "Because, I am going to have you two talk to each other." said Mike. "O-okay…" said Marionette. Mike put on a pair of headphones so he didn't have to hear them talk.

"Look I'm sorry if I told you too early." said Marionette. "Well I won't lie, I was shocked." said Balloon Boy. "Yeah, like I said, sorry." said Marionette apologetically. "You don't have to be sorry, after all, you had the courage to tell me," said Balloon Boy, "that's why I'm giving you this." "Wha-" said Marionette whose question was cut short by Balloon Boy kissing her.

**AN: Okay so Balloon Boy got a little bold there anyway let me know what you think.**


	5. his secret leaks

**AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long I have been grounded for a bit so I am posting this somewhere else. Also, I am looking for a few OC's for the story( 'cause otherwise this might end earlier than expected.) Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

"Whoa, ho, ho." said Mike **recording** the entire thing. Marionette heard him and stopped the kiss. "Um…" said Marionette blushing. "Mike, what are you doing?" said Balloon Boy blushing. "I'm playing games…" Mike lied. "Sure you are and you aren't doing anything ELSE!" said Balloon Boy as he grabbed the phone. The phone said 'Broadcasting to Chica chicken' He held the camera to show his face and said, "Really Mike, really?" said Balloon Boy. "Sorry couldn't help it." said Mike. "Fine then I'm telling her." said Marionette. "Don't, please don't." said Mike.

**Let's go to the two foxes.** "Really? that's cool." said Mangle. "Yup Mike fixed me up, put some bandages over the holes in me, and painted 'em over." said Foxy. "Well that was nice of him." said Mangle. "Yeah, I guess I owe him." said Foxy. "You know, you look kind of cute when you're asleep." said Mangle. "What?" said Foxy. "You look cute when you are asleep." said Mangle. "Um… okay?" Foxy said confused. _He doesn't get it._ thought Mangle.

**Now let's go to the gang.** "Awwwwww," said chica, "I knew he liked her." Freddy and Bonnie came out of the kitchen. "what's going on guys?" asked Freddy. "Balloon Boy just kissed Marionette." said Chica. Freddy and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

**Back to the office.** "You know what," started Mike, "tell her I don't care anymore it's almost time for me to go." "Okay I will tell her." said Marionette as she opened the door. Mike got his stuff and ran out blushing. Marionette told toy Chica and she blushed. Mike was halfway out the door when Toy Chica called him over. "Hey Mike." she said as he closed the door.


	6. Yes or No

**AN: I might put mine and my girlfriend's OC's on. Enjoy**

Mike had not been back for two days. "Well, there goes Mike." said BB. "Wait, there he is!" said Marionette. Mike entered the pizzeria and said hi to everyone. When he saw Toy Chica he remembered the reason he was out for the past two days, and ran for the security office. "Mike, wait!" she said, "I want to talk to you!" "Nope Nope Nope Nope." said Mike repeatedly. He ran in and closed the door behind him.

At around 3am Toy Chica went to the other door and Mike was on his phone. The perfect chance to get to him. She went in and closed both doors. Mike looked up jumped out his seat. He nearly got to the door when Toy Chica grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Not this time," she said, "You're going to answer my questions." Mike sighed. "Okay." he said. "First, is what Marionette told me true?" she asked. "It depends, what did she say?" said Mike. Toy Chica put him down and sat in the chair.

"She said that you like me is that true?" asked Toy Chica. "Well…" started Mike. "Yes or No." said Toy Chica. "..." Mike said nothing for a second. Toy Chica got up and walked up to him. "Last time," she said putting her hand on the door behind him and leaning him against the wall, "Yes, or No?" she asked.


	7. A Good Night

**AN: Okay so my friend made a couple of explicit scenes and I told him "No, I will make an M-rated version." so he will show me the book he made it in so I can see the ideas.**

"Yes or No?" she had him against the wall. Mike tried to move towards the switch but couldn't reach it. "I um…" stuttered Mike. "Look it's a simple question," she said, "Do you like me more than a friend?" she asked again this time pushing him against the wall. "I can't breathe." said Mike. "Oop, sorry." she replied. she backed up just enough for him to breathe, but was still pushing on him. "Just stop." said Mike. "No, not until you answer me." she replied.

"Look, I would answer you but," said Mike trying to lie, "wait, why do you want to know so bad? I mean obviously you want to know so bad you would kill me, so why do you want to know?" he asked. "O-oh um…" replied Toy Chica blushing. "Well?" he asked as he turned her and pushed her towards the same wall she did to him."Whoa, how did you do that?" asked TC startled. "Few years of karate didn't hurt anyone." said Mike

"So?" asked Mike. "So what?" replied Toy Chica. "Why did you want to know so bad?" He asked. "Well…Y-You see…" started Toy Chica. "I like you." she said. "S-so? We're friends of course we like eachother." replied Mike. "Nooo. That's not what I meant." she said. "Wait so you mean-" toy chica stopped him and said, "Yes." Mike dreamed of hearing that but couldn't say anything. "That's why I wanted to know. So do you like me?"

"Well...I do." said Mike. "What!?" said TC. "I like you more than a friend as well." replied Mike. Toy Chica was flustered. Mike kissed Toy Chica, which caught her off guard and she kissed back. It was a **Good Night**.

**Let's see the foxes**. "Do you like me?" asked Mangle. "Of course I do, you're my best friend." said Foxy. Just then he stepped out of Pirates' cove. Everyone outside was silent. Then they all shouted "Hooray!". "Hey guys how's everything going." asked Foxy. "Great, but you should look behind you." said Chica. "What, why?" asked Foxy as he turned around and felt Mangle hug him. "Glad you're out of pirates' cove." she whispered to him. "Glad to be out." he replied as he hugged back. Then, out of nowhere they hear four people drop a Box inside the pizzeria. "Do you all want to open it?" asked one of the workmen. "Hold on, Toy Chica, Mike!" shouted Chica. "Coming!" shouted Mike.

They came in "Waddya need?" asked Mike. "Should we open this box?" asked Chica. "Sure Let's Open It." replied Mike.

**AN: What could be in the box? What could happen when they open it? Find out next chapter.**


	8. The new guys

**AN: Happy Holidays! Sorry it has been a while and I was looking for ideas for a little bit and I was wondering if some of you guys could do some fan art of the story, if you do please send me it in a link.**

**I almost forgot, Because the some of my friends had read the story and it had the toy animatronics, they thought it was in the fnaf 2 restaurant. To clear it up, it is in the fnaf 1 restaurant and they bought back the toy animatronics. Also there may be a bit more adult language. Without a further a do, go ahead and read and happy holidays.**

"Well… okay then." Chica replied. She put down a pizza box she was holding and tried to rip the box open. _Damn this is nailed on tight._ she thought. "Let me try." said Mike, as he ran down to the security office. Everyone stood to watch, and Mike came back with a crowbar. "You know, I'm glad we're all friends here." Mike said remembering everything that had led up to now. "Where'd you get that?" asked Toy Chica. "It was a present from the manager for staying after the first night." he answered

With a loud thud the side of the box fell off and they were surprised to see what jumped out at them. It was a wolf in a lime green vest and brown leather pants. "Son of a B that box was way too small." the wolf said dusting himself off. "Who are you?" asked foxy.

Then a loud thump was heard below them. "That must be Dan." said the wolf, "where are my manners? My name is Wilbert wolf. I am meant to be a roommate with Foxy here." "Bullcrap." said Foxy. "Hey Foxy check this out." said Mike in his office. "What… Well atleast we know he isn't lyin'." said Foxy as Mike pulled up an e-mail from the manager. Wilbert went into the door to the basement and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Danny where are you?" asked Wilbur into the darkness. Shadows formed into a circle and then a dragon appeared in it. "So we were warped here?" asked the dragon. "Yeah Dan, I told you it would work." replied the wolf. "Alright look, I cannot be found by the others if I am they will realise what's going on. I know Golden Freddy knows I am here so I will talk to him in private. Just make sure you aren't followed later tonight when you come back down." said the dragon an he disappeared into the darkness.

As the dragon left the light turned on "what the hell are you doing down here and who were you talking to?" asked Foxy. "I was… talking to myself." Wilbert said. "Well, come on we're having a welcome party for you. said Foxy as they went up.

**AN: Okay don't forget to send me the fan art (if you can) and sorry it might be a while until I upload the next chapter I have been and still am a little sick. I did feature my OC (Daniel Dragon) and a friend's OC (Wilbert Wolf).Happy holidays all! =D**


	9. New connections

**AN: Hey sorry it is taking time to make this, I have to find time between school and normal life to post. Also, I wanted to let you all choose the future of this story by making a poll go ahead and do that after you read the story, the story is a lot longer than I thought it to be by the way. I am still waiting for fan art. Go ahead and enjoy**

Everybody had a great time drinking juice (because there were no alcoholic drinks) and eating pizza. Mike and TC were in the office chatting, Marionette and BB were asleep, Wilbert was sitting outside of the basement door, Foxy was in Pirates' cove as usual, Freddy and Bonnie were sleeping on stage, and Chica and Mangle were chatting about Wilbert.

"I don't know what to think about him. Though, He is cute." said Mangle. "What? I thought you liked Foxy." said Chica. "Well I have been trying to drop hints but he isn't catching on." She responded. "Well you're going to have to tell him now." said Chica. "What? why?" Mangle was confused at this point. "Because if you don't, I will. And besides you haven't told him directly so you might as well." Chica said sipping on some punch with a sly look on her face. "Alright I'll do it so don't tell him." Mangle sighed she wanted to tell him but at the same time didn't, mainly because she didn't know how he would react.

She walked to the curtain and peeked inside. "Hey Foxy I need to talk to you." Mangle sighed as she walked in. "Hm? What is it?" He asked still half in sleep mode. "Can you wake up first?" she asked him while sitting down. "Alright hold on." He said and ran in a circle in the room for a second then stopped. "Alright what do you need?" He asked. "Well… you see…" she stuttered. "Well what is it? Actually I think I'll go ask Chi-" "Ilikeyou." Mangle mumbled. "What was that?" he asked. "I...I like you and the new guy. Do you like me?" she asked. "I'm sorry Mangle... I only like you as a friend." He answered. "Okay that's fine I just wanted to know!" She said with a smile as she was leaving pirates' cove. _I wonder how she is positive with everything even with this_. thought Foxy. When Mangle was walking out her nose bumped into something. She turned to look at it, then realized It was Wilbert's nose, she was in a trance. "Uh… excuse me?" He said trying to get by her and inside of Pirates' Cove. "O-oh s-sorry." she said as she moved aside.

Foxy burst out laughing as Wilbert came inside the Cove. "What? What's so funny?" Wilbert asked walking into Pirates' Cove. "You will never believe what she came in to talk about." Foxy said laughing so hard he nearly choked. "Well what was it?" he asked being a little frustrated. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He said.

**AN:Alrighty now I think you guys should tell me what happens next and maybe I will put it in, also sorry no Daniel Dragon this chapter I will put him in the next one. Bye guys Oh! I almost forgot I am going to ask my GF if she can draw some art for this for the title picture.**


End file.
